Moonlight
by Llalalla
Summary: a PHONE's sequel from Joonmyeon side/ Like nothing happened you try, even though you're smiling towards me. Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, and-maybe- Kris. (disaranin yang mau baca ini baca PHONE terlebih dulu biar ngerti/? )


_A place where I can't touch you  
>and can't even hold you<br>what's shining under the surface is not that person  
>your sad story that can't come true<br>the closer you go, the more you'll hurt_

_So, just stop that love.._

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk kembali ke kamar. Memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah memastikan ia sudah melangkah keluar, menyalakan televisi dan membiarkan suara dari sana memecah kesunyian sialan ini. Isi kepalaku terasa penuh, entah oleh apa. Pipi kananku juga masih sedikit panas tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya perlu tenang saat ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu emosi sempat menguasaiku saat bicara dengannya. Rasa egoisku muncul untuk memintanya tetap bersamaku, memilihku, dan berada dipihakku. Tapi semua hal itu telah ia lakukan dan itu bukan untukku, melainkan seseorang yang jauh lebih beruntung dariku. Aku iri, tentu saja. Bahkan sang waktu pun berpihak padanya karena mempertemukannya lebih dulu dengan orang yang kusukai.

Jam dinding besar yang terletak diatas TV menunjukan setengah tiga pagi. Aku menghela nafasku untuk yang kesekian kali. Pikiranku yang penuh ini kembali terisi oleh sekelebatan peristiwa tadi. Aku yang menegurnya, berbicara dingin padanya, terbawa emosi dan melupakan niat awalku, sampai berakhir dengan tamparan keras dipipiku. Ugh, aku tidak menyangka makhluk manis sepertinya punya tenaga yang kuat. Well, aku lupa satu fakta penting sih bahwa 'makhluk manis' itu juga seorang pria bahkan lebih tinggi dariku-ini suatu kesialan.

Zhang Yixing, makhluk manis yang nyatanya juga seorang pria itu. Umurnya 23 tahun oktober nanti, lebih muda dariku enam bulan-ini keberuntunganku. Meski lebih muda tapi ia jarang sekali memanggilku dengan kata-kata honorific seperti _hyung,gege _-atau _oppa_ mungkin?- Alasannya tentu saja karena tahun lahir kami yang sama. Aku tidak marah dan sebenarnya tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengannya. Coba saja kalian bayangkan tatapan kedua mata coklatnya yang memancarkan kepolosan itu, apa bisa amarah itu muncul didepannya? Tapi dibalik tatapan polos itu ia tetap saja orang yang jahil, dan jika padaku objek kejahilannya apalagi kalau bukan tinggi badanku. Uh, aku sudah bilang bukan jika itu bagian kesialanku?

Kami sudah saling mengenal kurang lebih lima tahun, itu sudah terhitung 2 tahun kami debut. Aku dan Yixing berteman baik sejak pertemuan pertama kami yang sangat berkesan-menurutku. Saat itu aku yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi trainee sedang mengikuti kelas dance untuk pertama kalinya karena sebelumnya aku hanya difokuskan untuk kelas vocal dan bimbingan kepribadian. Aku sempat gugup luarbiasa saat pelatih mulai mengetes kemampuan menari kami satu per satu, tentu saja karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah menari sama sekali. Bahkan aku sudah berniat untuk kabur dari kelas sebelum sebuah suara lembut namun dengan aksen korea yang aneh menahanku

"Kau mau kemana, sunbae? Kelas baru saja dimulai kan? "

Aku bisa saja tidak mempedulikan suara tersebut saat itu, tapi kenyataannya aku malah kembali duduk ditempat. Dan menoleh padanya. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, bola matanya coklat tua dan jika mendengar aksen bicaranya kutebak ia bukan orang Korea. Pria itu tersenyum memunculkan cekung mungil dipipi kanannya,entah sejak kapan ia duduk disampingku. Baru saja aku ingin membalas kalimatnya, pelatih sudah memanggil pria itu.

"Zhang Yixing, sekarang giliranmu."

Saat itu otakku bergerak cepat untuk mengingat namanya. Ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang bukan hanya sekedar bisa menahanku agar tetap terus mengikuti kelas dance, tapi juga membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

.

Drrt drrrtt

Getaran smartphoneku diatas meja ruang tengah berhasil menarikku kembali ke masa sekarang. Aku tidak sadar jika sedari tadi otakku mulai bekerja memutar memoriku dengannya. Kuraih benda itu, dan layar utamanya menunjukan ada sebuah pesan yang kuterima. Dan, panjang umur untuk Zhang Yixing.

From: Yixingie

_Joon, aku akan ke Hangang sebentar. Dan maaf soal tamparan tadi. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud._

23-05-2014 02:41

Kembali kuhirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Terkadang aku sangat ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain, menyuruh orang itu untuk mengikuti kemauanku. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan itu menyebalkan. Aku ini orang baik-dan itu juga salah satu kesialanku- ,mungkin itu juga masuk dalam alasan mereka memilihku menjadi pemimpin dalam grup ini tentunya berdua bersama 'seseorang yang lebih beruntung dariku' itu. Lalu omong-omong soal aku yang ingin menjadi egois itu karena aku ingin sekali membalas pesan Yixing dengan kalimat

'tidak, Zhang. Aku tarik kembali izinku tadi. Jadi cepat pulang dan tinggalkan orang itu sekarang juga!'

To: Yixingie

_Baiklah. Tidak apa,aku mengerti. Hati-hati. Dan sampaikan salamku padanya._

23-05-2014 02:45

Lihat? Aku ini sungguh orang yang baik kan? Eh, atau baik dan munafik itu beda tipis ya?  
>melepas baterai handphoneku, setelah itu merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Aku butuh istirahat, aku bukan malaikat sungguhan seperti yang para fans katakan. Aku masih punya emosi yang susah payah ku kontrol. Kim Joonmyeon tidak sesempurna itu! Aku bahkan masih sering menyalahkan Tuhan tentang perasaanku pada Yixing. Maksudku, ayolah, kenapa juga aku harus mencintainya disaat aku sudah tahu dengan jelas jika seluruh perasaannya sudah dimiliki 'orang yang lebih beruntung dariku' itu. Tapi sialnya-atau untungnya?- orang yang lebih beruntung dariku itu ternyata tak lebih pintar dariku. Meninggalkan si Zhang untuk kedua kalinya? Itu tindakan teridiot yang bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan olehku. Kesimpulannya adalah, Kris beruntung dan aku pintar. Itu lebih baik, meski terkadang keberuntungan itu lebih sering menang.<p>

Haaaahhh, aku tidur di sofa saja deh. Membiarkan Jongdae dan Sehun sedikit tidur dengan ruang lebih luas dikamar.

_I'm telling you,  
>its okay if you let everything go<br>and rest at my side for just a little while  
>when the sun rises, follow the place where the moon gets dark,<br>fly away then.._

Aku terbangun dengan sedikit terkejut mengakibatkan pusing menyerang kepalaku seketika, mataku juga terasa perih karena dipaksa terbuka. Suara dari arah dapur penyebabnya. Aku merinding, jangan lupakan jika aku orang paling penakut di grup. Memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari tidurku. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur. Hanya disaat-saat seperti inilah aku memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan-ingat jika aku bukan orang yang taat kan?- selebihnya aku pasrah saja deh. Jika itu pencuri masih mending aku bisa berteriak memanggil Tao, Minseok, atau Baekhyun yang punya riwayat bela diri. Tapi jika itu adalah makhluk lain bagaimana? Hantu mungkin? Hell, aku menyesal memilih tidur di sofa tadi.

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan dapur dan suara-suara itu jadi semakin jelas terdengar. Aku masih sempat melirik jam dinding besar itu lagi, hampir jam setengah lima pagi. Hantu mana yang bergentayangan menjelang matahari terbit seperti ini ya? Dan saat aku sudah berada di bibir pintu dapur, aku bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Iya, hantu. Hantunya dari China sana, punya lesung pipi yang manis, dan bola mata coklat tua, lalu yang terpenting ia masih hidup!

"Yixing? "

Si 'hantu' china itu terlonjak kaget, menghentikan kegiatannya mencari sesuatu yang entah apa dari dalam lemari es. Dan saat ia menoleh padaku dapat kulihat ia menghembuskan nafas leganya seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Yixing juga takut ya?

"God! Kau mengagetkanku, Joon!"

Aku ber-sweetdrop ria, enak saja dia bilang aku mengagetkannya. Aku yang hampir kehilangan harga diriku sebagai seorang leader disini. Nyaris saja aku berteriak ketakutan tadi.

"Kau juga menakutiku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "

Memutuskan untuk mendekatinya yang masih saja berjongkok depan lemari es. Ia mendongak untuk menatapku dengan mata coklat tuanya yang sedikit sendu, cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari dalam lemari es melingkupinya. Aku suka posisi ini, membuatku jadi merasa lebih tinggi darinya hehehe. Oh, tapi tidak dengan tatapan sendu itu.

"Masak."

Jawabnya singkat dan mulai kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas didalam kulkasnya. Kutebak, ia sedang mencari bahan makanan jika dilihat dari jawaban singkatnya. Tapi, masak? Hari ini jadwal kami hanya latihan untuk konser di SM Building. Member yang lain tentu memanfaatkannya dengan bangun agak siang. Jadi untuk apa Yixing masak sepagi ini?

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan dan memilih memperhatikannya dari sini. Yixing dengan hoodie putihnya dan aku melihat syal merah yang diletakan tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, diatas meja makan ini. Syal itu bukan milik Yixing, karena kemarin aku melihat Yixing meminjamkannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedikit demam. Jadi itu milik Kris.

Aku lupa satu hal, si Zhang ini akan masak tanpa disuruh jika moodnya sedang sangat baik ataupun mood yang buruk-dan rasa masakannya akan sangat absurd. Lalu sekarang? Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya. Zhang Yixing sedang dalam mode 'tak terbaca'nya. Dan aku benci itu.

"Mau masak apa? Member yang lain kan belum bangun, jadi jangan masak banyak."

Tanyaku mencoba memulai percakapan dan mengakhiri suasana yang sedikit canggung ini. Yixing sudah duduk didepanku, lengkap dengan peralatan ala ibu rumah tangganya seperti berbagai sayuran yang diambil dari lemari es, talenan, panci ukuran kecil, dan pisau. Aku jadi setuju dengan Kris yang sering memanggilnya 'Nyonya'. Lebih setuju lagi jika Yixing dipanggil 'nyonya Kim'. Duh, Joonmyeon!

"Apa saja yang bisa dimasak. Karena saat ini hanya ada dirimu, maka kau yang HARUS menghabiskannya nanti."

Tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin saat Yixing sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apalagi penekanan pada kata HARUS disana. Yixing dihadapanku sudah memulai tahapan memasaknya dengan memotong-motong sayuran dengan kasar. Bahkan bunyi _tok tok_ dari pisau dan talenan yang saling bertabrakan terdengar jelas. Well, mungkin lebih baik tadi aku berteriak saja memanggil member yang lain. Entah sejak kapan Yixing jadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding hantu. Saat ini perasaannya mulai bisa kutebak. Dan itu berarti buruk untuk pencernaanku yang harus siap menerima rasa absurd dari masakan Yixing nantinya. Aku penasaran apa yang sepasang kekasih itu bicarakan tadi. Harusnya Kris yang bertanggungjawab disini. Dasar bule jangkung!

"Ehem, bagaimana keadaannya? " aku bertanya lagi, yang ditanya masih tetap focus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Siapa? "

Orang yang lebih beruntung dariku itu!

"Kris"

Gerakan tangannya berhenti sejenak, matanya bergerak melirikku sekilas. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya ia masih lebih tinggi darimu."

Tuh kan tinggi badan lagi yang dibahas. Dasar Yixing! Tidak ingat apa kalo pernah bilang bahwa tipe wanitanya itu harus yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya? Oh andai aku seorang wanita.

"Lucu sekali, Zhang. Hanya seminggu tidak bertemu memang bisa membuat tinggi tubuhnya menyusut begitu? Hah!"

Ia terkekeh kecil. Aku –bahkan semua orang pasti- suka melihat senyumnya apalagi jika dimple itu sampai muncul. Yah meskipun sedikit merasa dilecehkan, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil membuat mood Yixing terlihat lebih baik. Kesempatanku untuk kembali bertanya terutama tentang tatapan sendu yang sempat kulihat tadi darinya.

"Kalian.. tidak bertengkar kan? "

Aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum meski kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melanjutkan kegiatan potong memotongnya, lalu setelahnya menggeleng dan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Tidak, Joon. Kami baik. Bahkan ia sempat melamarku secara tidak langsung dan itu sangat menggelikan."

Kesalahan pertamaku adalah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada orang paling tidak peka di dunia. Aku tahu Yixing tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanku atau bahkan menyindirku. Yixing hanya.. tidak peka, itu saja. Dan satu lagi, aku memang belum pernah membicarakan apapun tentang perasaanku selama ini padanya. Sudah kubilang, pria bermarga Zhang itu hanya tidak peka dan mungkin sedikit bodoh.

Tahan Joonmyeon. Jangan hiraukan tusukan tak kasat mata di dadamu. Jangan biarkan matamu memanas. Jangan izinkan emosi kembali menguasaimu. Sejak awal kau yang salah karena mencintainya. Sejak awal kau memang kurang beruntung karena Tuhan mempertemukan Yixing lebih dulu dengan Kris. Dan sejak awal seharusnya kau membuang semua perasaanmu pada Yixing sebelum mereka tumbuh semakin subur dihatimu.

Lalu kesalahan keduaku? Tetap mencintainya hingga detik ini.

"Syukurlah. Jadi kalian akan segera menikah ya? "

Tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku ini EXO's Suho with-fake- angelic smile. Aku pernah tersenyum dalam kondisi hati yang lebih buruk dari ini, jadi untuk saat ini tersenyum seperti biasa itu hal yang mudah. Jangan meremehkan posisiku sebagai seorang leader lho.

Aku bahagia jika Yixing bahagia. Oke, terdengar munafik memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Yixing yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju westafel untuk mencuci sayuran yang tadi dipotongnya. Jawabannya membuatku sedikit lega.

"Jangan bodoh! Kita masih punya banyak mimpi yang harus diwujudkan."

"Ya. Tapi impiannya membuat kita tidak bisa terus berjalan bersama."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara air mengalir dari keran di westafel dan Yixing yang kini sibuk mencuci semua sayuran itu. Aku sadar ada yang salah dengan kalimatku tadi. Dan kesalahanku terbukti saat Yixing membalikan tubuhnya kembali kearahku, semakin dekat langkahnya padaku semakin jelas aku melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari matanya. Tatapan yang sendu itu, mungkinkah karena ia memikirkan hal ini?

Hey, orang yang lebih beruntung dariku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengulang kebodohanmu sekali lagi? Kau seperti sengaja membuat keberuntungan itu sia-sia. Disini masih ada orang yang berharap seberuntung dirimu.

Aku melihat Yixing menghela nafas dihadapanku. Ia menatapku sejenak seolah meminta sebuah kekuatan dariku. Padahal dialah satu-satunya sumber kekuatanku saat ini.

"Kris janji padaku bahwa ia akan segera kembali."

"Hanya padamu? "

Yixing menggeleng pelan

"Pada kita. Kau bilang kita akan menunggunya kan, Joon? "

Aku tersenyum. Kali ini jauh lebih tulus dari dasar hatiku.

"Tentu. Kita akan selalu menunggunya disini sampai kapanpun."

Kris lebih beruntung dariku. Aku benci fakta itu. Tapi tidak untuk sosoknya. Aku tidak membenci Kris sama sekali, tidak bisa membencinya-sama seperti Yixing. Ia teman sekaligus rekan kerja terbaik bagiku. Meski kadang sikap posesifnya pada Yixing itu sangat mengganggu. Jadi, selama menunggu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan, ya akan kulakukan. Aku berusaha menghormati keputusannya. Ia pria dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang, semua keputusan yang diambil pasti sudah dipikirkan dengan baik resiko-resikonya. Aku percaya padanya seperti aku percaya pada Yixing. Eh tapi aku tidak cinta sama Kris loh ya.

Smile with cute dimple milik Yixing kembali terlihat. Membuat suasana menghangat. Tau gini dorm tidak perlu memakai pemanas ruangan untuk musim dingin, suruh saja Zhang Yixing itu terus tersenyum. Hehehe

"Terimakasih, Joonmyeonnie. Aku akan mulai memasak sekarang jadi duduk diam dan jangan ajak aku bicara dulu."

Aku mengangguk patuh sambil terus tersenyum. Apalagi saat kata 'Joonmyeonnie' itu diucapkan. Aku nyengir lebar.

Semoga mood si Nyonya ini sudah membaik. Dan organ pengecap serta pencernaanku akan selamat.

_No matter how much I tell You,  
>you don't listen<br>you throw your whole body towards him again  
>why do you dream a dangerous dream?<em>

FIN


End file.
